Silent Girl - FemCry (PREVIEW)
by CaitPotate
Summary: Ryanne Morrison is fed up with her life. Every year her father's job causes them to move from place to place regularly, making it hard for her to meet people and keep friends. It's gotten to the point that she just cuts herself off from everyone else, becoming the perpetual loner in the corner of the cafeteria. But at her new school she finds that she can't keep it up. [PREVIEW]


**Potential Fem!Cry Story **[PREVIEW]

**Chapter One**

Hot, dry sunlight beat down on Ryanne as she stepped off the school bus at her new school. A couple of kids jostled her shoulders as they strode past her and she shot irritated glares at their backs. She adjusted the leather straps of her backpack on her shoulders and made her way towards the directory she'd spotted by a door across a wide parking lot. As she walked across the scorching cement, Ryanne recalled the conversation she'd had with her dad before she left home that morning.

…

…

"Ry, it's not going to be that bad." Ryanne's father said tiredly.

"It's always that bad though… I should know! I only went to _three schools_ last year after all." Ryanne retorted grumpily. "I'm sick of being the new girl all the time."

"I know, baby." Ken said gently, trying to disarm his daughter's fiery temper. "But you know why we have to move so much. Do you think I want to keep moving you around like this?"

"Yes…" Ryanne grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Her little brother piped up, earning himself a condemning look from his sister.

"Shut up, Nate." She snapped harshly. Ken frowned sternly at Ryanne and told her not to be so rude. She simply rolled her eyes and looked away from both of them. Ken took a deep, calming breath and halved his children's sandwiches before wrapping them and putting them into paper bags.

"Why can't you just home school me?" Ryanne demanded.

"Because it's important for kids your age to be around people you can relate to." Ken declared in a no-nonsense tone. "You can't spend all of your time with me and your brother." Ryanne huffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I ever get enough time to make friends anyway." She argued. Ken sighed and handed a bag to Nathan and Ryanne, who snatched it from him grudgingly.

"You _know_ why we move so much, Ry. Work makes it-"

"Work makes it impossible to stay in one place for too long. Yeah I know, dad, I've heard it a thousand times." Ryanne snapped, rudely cutting her father off.

"Ry…" Ken pleaded.

"Just forget it, dad." Ryanne grabbed her schoolbag and stuffed her lunch bag into it. "I'll go to school. Just… try and keep us here long enough for the novelty of the new girl to wear off for once." Without waiting for a reply Ryanne left their little house, the screen door banging loudly behind her.

…

…

Ryanne pursed her lips and wrinkled her brow as she entered the main foyer of the school and approached the front desk. A stout woman wearing a classy pencil skirt and jacket sat behind the desk, typing something up on her computer. When she didn't notice her, Ryanne shyly cleared her throat. The woman looked up abruptly, her brown curls bouncing, and adjusted her glasses to look at the young girl in front of her.

"How may I help you, dear?" She asked sweetly, smiling broadly. Ryanne gave a small smile back and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket.

"I'm looking for… uh, Mr. Benham?" She asked quietly, reading the scrawled name on the paper.

"Of course!" She woman chirped. "I'll call him up for you. Why don't you go sit over there and wait for him." Ryanne nodded and took a seat in the corner of the large room as the woman behind the desk called Mr. Benham up through the loudspeaker. She slumped back in her seat and stared off into the distance as she waited, quickly becoming bored. After a while she started watching the people walking to and fro across the foyer. She tried to pick out who might be a junior like her, but she was never very good at guessing people's age. She sighed heavily and was about to take out her headphones when suddenly someone caught her eye. Ryanne looked up to see a tall, white haired boy enter the foyer and adjust his bag on his back. He paused just inside the entrance and pulled his phone out of his back pocket and started tapping at the screen impatiently. Ryanne mentally scolded herself for staring, but she didn't tear her gaze away. He bit his lip and brushed a lock of that bright, white hair out of his blue eyes and looked fleetingly around the room before stuffing his phone back in his pocket and striding through the double doors on the other side of the room.

_God, I hope he's a junior, _Ryanne thought dreamily, staring absently at the doors the boy had left through. After a few moments a man wearing a suit and tie came through the same doors and beckoned to Ryanne once he spotted her sitting along in the corner. Snapping out of her daydream, Ryanne hoisted her bag over her shoulder and hurriedly followed the man through the door and down a hallway.

"So this is your first year here at Eventon…?"Mr. Benham began.

"Ryanne." She finished, looking around the long hallway. "Ryanne Morrison."

"Well, Ryanne." Mr. Benham continued cheerfully. "I hope you'll enjoy your time here and don't get into any trouble. If you need anything don't hesitate to come see me in my office. I handle everything when it comes to juniors."

"I won't be here long enough to need to…" Ryanne mumbled. Mr. Benham ignored her and led her down another hallway to one of the classrooms.

"This will be your homeroom. Class 16-B." He said, opening the door to let Ryanne in. She looked around the classroom apprehensively, taking in the other students, trying to figure out who was worth talking to and who she should stay away from. Her usual routine when she got to a new school.

"This is Ryanne." Mr. Benham was saying behind her. "She'll be joining the student body this year." Ryanne turned around disinterestedly and gave the teacher a polite smile.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello, Ryanne. I'm Ms. Spinell." The teacher said, holding out a hand for Ryanne to shake. She took it hesitantly and tried to stay polite.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." She said. Ms. Spinell smiled and told Ryanne to find a seat before the final bell rang and went back to talking to Mr. Benham.

Ryanne turned around to see a couple of girls staring at her from the back of the room. She sighed mentally and found an empty seat on the opposite side of the room, behind a blonde haired girl who looked agreeable enough. She dumped her bag carelessly by the desk and slumped into the seat, immediately crossing her arms over chest defensively. After a few hesitant movements, the girl in front of her turned around in her seat to look at the new girl.

"Hi… I'm Jennifer." She said somewhat shyly.

"Ryanne."

"Ignore those girls back there." Jennifer said, nodding towards the girls who were still staring at Ryanne. "They're assholes." Ryanne chuckle dryly and Jennifer smiled.

"I figured they might be. They don't exactly scream 'welcome'." Ryanne said, a smile creeping onto her face despite her efforts to smother it. _Don't make connections, _she scolded mentally, _you'll only have to leave her in a couple of months. Save yourself the trouble. _Ryanne rolled her tongue in her mouth and the smile dropped from her face. She tried hard not to make and real friends at school nowadays. She was never around long and it was just painful losing friend after friend each time. After the last few places she'd just stayed away from everyone.

"So where are you from?" Jennifer asked. Ryanne shrugged, her defenses going back up.

"Around…" She answered evasively. "We move around a lot." Jennifer nodded thoughtfully. She looked as if she were about to say something when Ms. Spinell suddenly spoke up, Jennifer turning around in her chair to face the front of the room. Ryanne slumped further into her chair and let the despondent glare play across her features. She might as well look as angry as she felt. It wasn't as if she _liked_ pushing everyone away, after all. She would have loved to talk more with Jennifer… to meet her friends and become friends with them herself… to make connections… But she knew it was pointless. Her dad would just make them pack up and move away again. To a new town with new people and just as much loneliness. Ryanne sniffed as her eyes welled up with tears. She angrily blinked them away and, when the bell rang for first period, picked up her bag and left the classroom as quickly as possible.

_**Author's Note**_

_So there is the preview for a potential Fem!Cry story :) I hope you guys liked it! I don't know when I'll continue writing this one. I was thinking maybe after I finish Never Say Die and before I do the sequel, but I don't know. You guys let me know what you'd prefer! This or the sequel :) be sure to leave a comment on this or a message on my profile about which one you want, okay? Otherwise I won't know and I might do the one you didn't prefer, so if you care which comes next TELL ME!_

_I don't think there's anything else I wanted to go over… If any of you want to do me a cover art for this story, then I'd be very grateful. I was playing around with ideas for one myself, but I dunno. If any of you are interested I'd love to see what you come up with :)_

_I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed this preview! Bye._


End file.
